


From me to you, Our personal canvas

by ghosts_and_moles (firstloveghost)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Asthma, Graphic Depictions of Illness, M/M, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmates, Texting, basically what you write on your skin appears on your soulmate's
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 15:38:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9391367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firstloveghost/pseuds/ghosts_and_moles
Summary: A soulmate AU where what you write on your skin appears on your soulmate's.Remus and Sirius, at the age of 17, never met and never saw much appear on their skin.One day though, out of fate or curiosity no one knows, they start to talk, using "soulmate writing".The rest is history.





	

Remus J. Lupin always thought soulmates were a private matter; " _extremely private, really delicate_ " he always said, to anyone who ever asked him about it.  
  
Unfortunately, _The Number One Big Deal_ the world loved to fantasize about always had to be on everyone's lips and the questions about it began as soon as Remus could talk, then never stopped.  
  
As far as he remembers, it was his mom's fault, since she used to read him fairy tales about soulmates and true loves when he was a little kid, getting him genuinely fascinated with the subject. (As much as a little kid could wrap his little head about a huge topic like that, with his short span attention)  
  
Generally, soulmate's skin possessed the incredible ability to act as a channel, letting any kind of ink pass through, from one destined person to another.  
Basically, if you got a pen and wrote a word on your arm, your soulmate would get an identical one in the same point, as if you wrote on both of your skins at the same time.  
  
Remus studied the whole deal at school for years, learning all kind of methods to conceal writings or to let them last forever.  
He had seen pompous wedding of famous soulmates, watching as they painted each other ring finger with permanent ink.  
  
But he had also heard about how, if your soulmate died, the coroner had to mark both of their wrists with a simple black horizontal line.  
Thick enough to be noticed, thin enough to never be forgotten.  
  
(Remus thought it was just too cruel to handle, and always tried not to look down at his own wrists.)  
  
  
When he was 13, after trying to convince people he wasn't interested in the whole issue, getting betrayed by his own sweating face (he was a terrible liar, really, just his luck) and obtaining many suspicious-vaguely disgusted looks, Remus was forced to change tactic.  
  
So now " _he wasn't ready to meet his soulmate yet and wanted to focus on improving himself as a person to make them as happy as possible, once they finally met._ "  
  
Ha-ha, bullshit.  
  
Just how scary could it be, being bond to a complete stranger for the entirety of your life?  
What if they were a murderer? A criminal? The nastiest person on Earth?  
What if Remus couldn't love them?  
What if they didn't love Remus?  
The system had his flaws, after all.  
Was it really worth the risk?  
He didn't know.  
  
  
Remus was 17, tired, and tried to avoid thinking about the whole thing as much as possible.  
  
He was actually pretty thankful of how he never saw much randomly appear on his skin.  
Mostly some scribbled notes of what he assumed were tests answer (which was good? he supposed? his soulmate was around his age at least) and a couple of doodles of comically angry faces.  
Everything was in english, never in inappropriate places ( _thank god_ ) and matched Remus timezone perfectly.

Enough to let him know they were alive, at least, and vaguely let him wonder about what kind of person they were.  
  
But no, Remus didn't want to make any weird theory about this. No matter how much Alice, his stupid sappy _stupid_ best friend, wanted him to.  
She had already found her soulmate, so she didn't have any right to speak, Remus decided.  
  
As for him, he obviously never wrote anything on his skin.  
...more or less.  
  
It all started when he was 15, _terrible_ , and a Arctic Monkeys fan (okay, yes, he was still a fan, so what.).

Long story short, in the middle of the night, on his bad days, he took an habit in writing lyrics around his fingers and down on his arms' sides.  
The task kept him concentrated, and helped brushing away the tears; of course, as soon as he would calm down, he'd meticulously wash away the evidences.  
He never noticed any changing in his soulmate pattern of writing and just assumed they were asleep like every normal person and never saw anything.  
  
But Remus wasn't normal, and now that he was almost 18 and evolved from bittersweet rock bands lyrics to poetry, (which was 70 times more refined and 400 times more embarrassing) he was determined to move on with his life.

  
—————————————————————————————————————————

 

He didn’t even notice, at first.

 

That morning his alarm decided it _didn’t feel like_ going off, so Remus woke up 15 minutes _after_ he had to be out of the door, on his way to school.

He _swore_.

After barely washing his face, putting on the exact same clothes from the day before and gulping down some random juice, Remus took off running.

Just why did he have to have a _fucking_ _test_ first period?

He swore again.

  


Halfway there and trying his best not to get smashed by some cars, Remus fumbled with his phone and looked at the clock.

10 minutes left.

 

Screw the cars, he ran _faster_.

  


(He should have known.)

 

 _Aah,_ what a bad idea.

As he lied on the sidewalk, looking at the grey clouds in the sky, Remus realized this wasn’t his luck, _oh_ _no_ , he mentally declared, he was just stupid.

His breath came out making nasty sounds.

 

He really would not make it to the test after all.

 

His heart was beating like crazy. His throat hurt.

All the juice he had in his stomach was now on someone’s garden and his body felt like it was _pulsing_ from the force of the run.

 

He was so fucking stupid.

He coughed hard and choked on his spit. Shit, he was about to puke again.

He pathetically sat up, and stained the sidewalk.

_(Gross.)_

 

His mind was racing as his fingers frantically searched for his inhaler in his bag.

He vaguely heard someone approaching as he finally got a hold of the damn thing and shoved it in his mouth to take the deepest breaths he could manage.

 

Well, good morning world.

Remus coughed more as he felt his chest muscles _slowly_ relax and focused on taking more deep breaths.

(He really wanted to just _sigh_ at the whole situation but his whole torso was _on fire, ugh, whatever_ ).

 

As he got up and dusted his pants, he waved off a kind lady who had walked over to help him.

Honestly, he felt like _death_ (and probably didn’t look much better/did even look like it) but he still had his pride, and would get to school on his own two wobbly legs, no, no he was okay, really, there was no need to call an ambulance ma’am, thank you so much for your concern.

(and _thank you so much_ , asthma.)

 

—————————————————————————————————————————

 

After getting checked up by the school nurse and given the okay to join class “only after he properly rested for a whole full period”, Remus was left alone in the infirmary.

He really _really_ just wanted to sleep.

Shut his brain down and give his body some time. To rest. For years, if possible.

 _God_ , he was _so_ stupid. _What a mess_.

He didn’t have a huge attack like that in months, maybe in an year.

And here it was, just because he was late, and didn’t want to miss a stupid test that could probably ask his teacher to retake.

(Maybe he really did need a priority check, as Alice friendly advised him multiple times.)

 

Remus sighed as he lazily got his pants and shirt off and folded them out of habit more than real concern before getting to lie down in one of the beds.

 

 _That’s_ when he finally noticed.

In the crook of his elbows, on the outer parts of his thighs and all over his belly, there were _sharpie marks_.

Remus blinked.

Apparently, sleep wasn’t really an option.

 

Honestly, _what the fuck?_

Touching his skin to see if somehow this was another one of Frank’s pranks (even if, worst thing he did was getting him to eat some raw eggs and Remus made sure he paid for his _crimes_ ), Remus had the sudden desire to pinch his cheek to see if he was already asleep.

He tried to smudge a line with his thumb, only to stare as it remained exactly where it was.

His eyebrows furrowed on their own.

_Soulmate writing._

  


Before any logic could get him to stop, he got up and stood in front of the infirmary's fullbody mirror, near the window, with only his briefs on.

 

Okay, that was _a tiny bit embarrassing,_ daylight and all _,_ but Remus was in the middle of trying not to (over)think for once in his life.

He carefully inspected the lines as closely as he could, managing to make up some small cursive words ( _“beware…”, “undercover route to the…”, “...north-east”, “keep an eye out for…”),_ between lots of straight lines and sharp curves.

  


Remus didn’t get it.

What was _that_ supposed to mean?

 _God_ , was his soulmate in _danger_? Was this their way to ask for help?

That wasn’t possible, right?

Was all that... _a map_ of some sort? _Perhaps?_

Did they want to communicate with him?

Remus didn’t get it.

He didn’t like not knowing things.

  


Suddenly a chill ran down his spine.

Oh, right.

Around in only his briefs, not the best choice to make at the moment.

He shook his head, skipped to bed and got under the covers.

He rolled over and momentarily pressed his face flat into the pillow.

After some deep sighs he blindly got an arm out and reached for his bag on the chair.

 _Shit,_ he was going to regret this, wasn’t he.

He peaked from the covers and managed to find a pen.

(Ah, his ink pen. Only for big occasions.)

 

_Why was he doing this again?_

Remus suddenly felt his heart beat get loud.

 

He swallowed dryly.

  


As he wrote small words on his wrist he found himself holding his breath.

  


_“What’s this all about?”_

 

—————————————————————————————————————————

 

There was no answer. No fateful secret revealed. Nothing.

After staring at his own writing for longer than he’d like to admit without receiving a response Remus was forced out of bed and into class.

 

He ignored Alice and Frank as much as he could and just tried to focus on his professor flow of words.

He was freaking out. _So bad_.

Why didn’t they answer?

Was Remus capable of scaring off someone with 4 words?

That couldn’t be.

Yet…

Remus felt like _somehow_ he should have written to his soulmate sooner.

 

Once home, that night, to calm down his nerves, he got out his ink pen once more, took a deep deep breath and started scribbling around his fingers.

 

_ >“‘Cause if you like the way you look that much oh baby you should go and love yourself” _

 

Remus was not a coward, nor an idiot.

Soulmate or not, he deserved at least an answer, he thought.

And he got one, _fast_ as well.

Right on his palm, big black sharpie marks formed in an handwriting that was not his own.

Remus didn’t know why he was smiling all of a sudden.

 

**> justin? really? the first thing you write me is justin bieber? so romantic**

 

Remus shook his head and giggled.

 

_ >I got you to answer, didn’t I? _

 

**> such a smartass**

 

**> worst booty call ever**

 

**> hey, wait are you a bloke?**

 

He should have anticipated some sort of personal question...yet he felt unprepared. That was sudden.

 

_ >...Are you? _

 

**> the manliest man on earth**

 

**> is it disappointing?**

 

Remus took a deep breath. A guy. Oh god, he was right. A guy.

It was...comforting. Somehow.

Remus was feeling strange.

He hurried and wrote down on his forearm.

 

_ >No no, I, uhm, I’m also a guy. _

 

**> there’s no point in lying so i’m gonna believe ya mate**

 

**> even tho you like justin, good god**

 

Remus snorted loudly in the silence of the night, then covered his mouth with his hand.

Suddenly some more words appeared on his forearm.

 

**>...will you tell me your name if i told you mine?**

 

Remus shivered a bit.

Ais forearm was now covered in markings, he had to get up to get something to clean it.

Biting his lip, he tried to be as quiet as possible.

When he came back, he tried to dodge the question, because, honestly, everything was happening way too fast for his liking.

 

_ >Wait. What were those marks this morning? _

 

**> long story short: a map.**

 

**> now name**

 

**> c’mon man i’m curious i promise i’m not some serial killer**

 

Remus almost laughed out loud.

Just who was this guy?

 

_ >That’s...unsurprisingly not comforting. _

 

**> okay okay uhh how about nicknames pal? buddy? dude?**

 

Remus blinked in the low light.

 

_ >I suck at naming stuff. I had a goldfish once. Her name was Astrolabe… _

 

He didn’t even know why he wrote that honestly.

(He was 7 and alone and liked big space related machines. But why tell a complete stranger?)

There really was something about this guy.

 

**>...leave the nicknames to me. please.**

 

—————————————————————————————————————————

 

**> so moony, let’s summarize what i know about you so me and prongs can go and do the stalk**

 

**> i mean, begin our quest**

 

**> you’re a nerd, you live in our city and, apart from horrible naming skills you’re good at pretty much everything brainy though you can’t put a foot in front of the other most of the time**

 

**> you like bands from the ‘80s which is so good moony seriously **

 

**> you also like poetry, which is sappy but adorable aaaaaand you’re sassy af**

 

**> tbh its not much to start looking for someone**

 

_ >Please remind me why i gave you all this information and why am i being called moon again? _

 

**> it’s not ‘moon’ it’s moony!!! and it’s obviously because i’m a romantic fucker that has witnessed your midnight poetry sessions for years**

 

**> also c’mon i really need to see you.**

 

_ >...right. You have no idea of how embarrassed I am now. _

 

_ >And “Padfoot” (...for real?), you don’t want to meet me, trust me. _

_I am a walking disaster. A teenage mess. A messy mess. And I’m not even an hot mess. I’m just...well, me. And you won’t like it._

 

**> moony, calm down okay? it’s just me**

 

**> we’re basically strangers for now, like, i’m also a teenage mess, trust me**

 

_ >...Are you really? _

 

**> you want the full story? I’ll tell you**

 

**> my real family consists in my childhood best friend and his parents who adopted me last summer. i’d add the only real blood-brother of mine who isn’t a total dick all the time, but we recently got in a huge fight and he might not want to hear about me for a while...**

 

**> my blood-related family on the other hand...those are psychos. homophobes. elitarsists. a crazy bunch of insensitive, absolutely focused on only their fucking bloodline superiority, heartless group of people.**

 

**> they hurt me so much over the years and i kept giving them second chances like an idiot…**

 

**> i...ran away from home last year, got disowned and all, and it still stings**

 

**> so please don’t say you’re a mess**

 

_ >Padfoot I...I’m so sorry...I couldn’t imagine...God. _

 

**> it’s fine, no need to apologize**

 

**> on the other hand i’d really like a dog some day**

 

**> i’d name it after delicious food like idk curry possibly?**

 

**> oh and some people think me and some friends are a gang. not true, but cool. i mean, we did run away from the police a couple of times but we try to do it the smart way now**

 

**> i like to street art...sometimes. I’m honestly not that good but**

 

**> that is probably why you got some red and gold painting all over the place a couple of times...sorry about that**

 

**> most of the time you’ll find me avoiding homework and playing soccer with my mates and that’s about it**

 

_ >Will it get to your head if I told you you actually sound really interesting? _

 

**> absolutely**

 

_ >Then I won’t. _

 

**> haha, tell me about yourself mr. moony**

 

**> i bet you’re also very interesting **

 

_ >Um, i suddenly don’t know a thing about myself… _

 

_ >Okay so, my family is really boring and we unfortunately don’t have a dog either (I like the name Curry by the way) _

 

_ >My friends, on the other hand, are one of those couple of soulmates who found themselves really early, when they were about 8 or 9 and I’ve been third-wheeling since. _

 

_ >They’re so sweet and loving I swear I’m gonna see my brain for rolling my eyes too hard one of these days _

 

_ >I like...books, any type of books. Even if my favorite are mostly about space. _

 

_ >I wear lots of sweaters and jumpers. Even in mid-summer… _

 

_ >My favorite food is chocolate. There is never enough chocolate. _

 

_ >My favorite place is a small planetarium which is, unfortunately, only open on saturdays and sundays but that’s fine or else my wallet would be completely empty. _

 

_ >Wow this is probably making me sound like the most unattractive grandpa ever but what can you do _

 

_ >And I can’t believe I told you so many things about myself like what are you and why do I feel so at ease… _

 

**> i’m very charming, what can I say**

 

**> but really, I’m glad you opened up this much**

 

**> i mean it moony**

 

_ >Thanks Pads. _

 

—————————————————————————————————————————

 

_ >I can’t believe I helped you cheat on your test today _

 

**> thanks again!! I’m so getting an A on this**

 

**> and so are prongs and wormtail**

 

_ >Who? _

 

**> oh right, my friends. prongs is my brother and wormtail is my chubby friend**

 

**> but i thought it’d be confusing (and kinda rude) to call them that so i used their well established nicknames**

 

_ >Right, cool, I’m not gonna ask about the stories behind those _

 

**> they’re nice stories, i’ll tell you one day**

 

_ >Just as the story behind “Padfoot”? _

 

_ >...wait a second, I just remembered...when I was like 11 you wrote it down on your face! And it obviously showed on mine as well. I was so embarrassed. God, why did you do that? _

 

**> oh...you remember that**

 

_ >...Are you being shy on me all of a sudden? _

 

**> no no it’s just...that was me you know**

 

**> i got the new nickname and i thought i should share it with you so it was just me**

 

**> introducing myself to you…**

 

_ >Oh… _

 

_ >That’s sweet… _

 

_ >Thanks Pads...Sorry if it took so long to reply... _

 

_ >I’m Moony, nice to finally meet you. _

 

**> haha it’s okay, moons, thanks.**

 

**> but i’m gonna introduce myself when i’ll see your pretty face, okay?**

 

_ >Ugh, no, nevermind, I hate you. _

 

**> what did i do now!**

 

_ >...I’m not pretty.... _

 

—————————————————————————————————————————

**> we should play 20 qs**

 

_ >My first question is: are you 5? _

 

**> rude!!!**

 

_ >Okay fine I’m sorry, I was just kidding _

 

**> I’ll accept your apology only if you play with me**

 

**> c’mon it’ll be fun**

 

_ >Let’s try I guess _

 

**_> number one: describe yourself physically with three adjectives_ **

 

_ >Pads, you’re really trashy… _

 

_ >That’s not even a question _

 

_ >So I’m not telling you _

 

**_> why not? want me to go first again?_ **

 

_ >...Maybe _

 

**_> you’re a tough one but well fiiiine, just ‘cause I’m pretty confident in my looks_ **

 

**_> i’ve got the prettiest long ebony hair, the sharpest cheekbones and the greyest eyes_ **

 

_ > You’re really...intense to imagine _

 

**_> is that a compliment, perhaps?_ **

 

_ >Definitely not. _

 

**> thank you then**

 

**> your turn**

 

_ >Okay okay… _

 

_ >I’m kinda thin, kinda pale and my hair is kind of a mess _

 

**> you look cute.**

 

_ >You’ve not seen me yet. _

 

**> you sound cute then**

 

_ >...Next question _

 

**> still your turn**

 

_ >Right. _

 

_ >Hmm... _

 

_ >Singing or dancing? _

 

**> dancing**

 

**> you won’t believe it but me and wormtail are the best dancers in the world**

 

**> also i’ve been in a few clubs a couple of times and it’s pretty fun**

 

_ >You seem to be good at pretty much everything _

 

**> so you believe me?**

 

_ >Nope _

 

**> knew it**

 

**> you? Singing or dancing?**

 

_ >Definitely singing _

 

_ >I’m one of those singing in the shower types _

 

**> cute.**

 

**> what do you usually sing?**

 

_ >...Disney songs mostly _

 

**> adorable.**

 

**> what kind of other type are you?**

 

_ >What do you mean? _

 

**> like...what do you prefer? day or night? sun or rain?**

 

**> what i mean is...are you an introvert or an extrovert?**

 

_ >Oh, introvert I guess? _

 

_ >I prefer nights and the rain and _

 

_ >Those are a lot of questions in a row _

 

**> sorry, i got really curious**

 

_ >It’s okay, my turn though _

 

_ >The last time you laughed so much you cried _

 

**> easy**

 

**> that’d be yesterday**

 

**> prongs made the pudding wiggle and mumble **

 

**> it was hilarious**

 

_ >Sounds like a good time, haha _

 

_ >The most boring movie you’ve ever seen? _

 

**> ugh**

 

**> la boum**

 

**> i mean, the party**

 

_ >The french one? _

 

**> yup**

 

_ >Wait. Are you french? _

 

**> my mother is.**

 

**> moony? are you still there?**

 

_ >Yeah. I just _

 

_ >Needed some time to process. _

 

**> that i’m half french?**

 

_ >That I can ask you to sweet talk me in french. _

 

_ >It has always been one of my dreams, sorry _

 

_ >This is really embarrassing _

 

**> It’s not**

 

**> it’s**

 

_ >Don’t say cute please _

 

**>...lovely**

 

_ >I hate you. _

 

—————————————————————————————————————————

 

_ >you’ve mentioned you play soccer? _

 

**> yep**

 

**> i’ve actually just been benched**

 

**> like right now**

 

_ >Oh, why? _

 

**> lucius is a dick**

 

_ >we hate lucius now? _

 

**> always had, always will**

 

_ >he and his terrible name _

 

**> my name is also terrible moony**

 

_ >So is mine… _

 

**> one day you’ll tell me right?**

 

_ >One day Pads _

 

**> so, soccer right?**

 

_ >Yes _

 

_ >How is it? _

 

**> really fun**

 

**> i love running **

 

**> fast and wild like the wind**

 

**> and being in a team with my best mates**

 

**> we play a lot these days**

 

**> almost made it to school nationals last year**

 

_ >That sounds...really really nice. _

 

**> you don’t play any sports moony?**

 

_ >Oh, no, actually _

 

_ >I’ve got asthma _

 

_ >So my lungs are shit _

 

_ >I hate them so much _

 

_ >And I hate their eyes every time i get my inhaler out _

 

**> whose eyes?**

 

_ >Everyone’s. _

 

**> i’m sorry. **

 

**> for both your shitty lungs and the looks you get just because of them**

 

**> trust me when i tell you i understand how that feels**

 

**> but i’d never do that to you moony. never.**

 

**> so, thank you for telling me.**

 

_ >...Thanks Pads. _

 

_ >For some reason, I can really feel like I can believe you. _

**> moony, there is something i need to ask you**

 

**> but that’s like, really personal, so i promise i won’t mind if you don’t want to tell me**

 

_ >...Go ahead, ask _

 

**> What is your favorite book?**

 

_ >Oh! Padfoot! _

 

_ >You got me worried for a second _

 

_ >it’s fine, I’ll tell you _

 

_ >It’s called, “Dante and Aristotle discover the secrets of the universe”. _

 

_ >It actually doesn’t talk about the universe though. _

 

**> i’ve never heard of it**

 

_ >That’s fine, it’s a bit of a secret pleasure of mine _

 

**> i’d like to read it, if it’s okay for you?**

 

**> to get to know you better**

 

_ >Oh Pads, I’d love that _

 

_ >Nobody ever asked me _

 

_ >It’s actually really sweet of you, thank you. _

 

**> thank you moony**

 

—————————————————————————————————————————

 

_ >My cousins are about to get here, please come save me _

 

**> you know i would**

 

**> i’d get there on my beautiful bike **

 

_ >...You have a bike? _

 

**> not yet, but i’ll get one sooner or later**

 

_ >How do i write a sigh of relief? _

 

_ >Well, anyway, thank God you don’t have one yet, those are scary as fuck. _

 

**> ah!**

 

_ >What? _

 

**> you swore! it made my day tbh**

 

_ >Fuck you _

 

**> I might love you now**

 

_ >ANYWAY _

 

_ >are we still playing 20 questions? _

 

**> yes of course**

 

_ >We’re not playing it the right way, are we? _

 

**> we are playing it our way, screw everything else**

 

_ >...I like our way, it’s nice. _

 

**> me too moons**

 

—————————————————————————————————————————

 

_ >”I wished it was raining” he said. _

 

**> ”I don’t need the rain” I said.**

 

**> ”I need you.”**

 

**> what’s wrong moony?**

 

_ >You read it. _

 

**> of course i did**

 

**> i told you i would, didn’t i?**

 

_ >Can I ask you a question? _

 

**> sure thing**

 

_ >What’s so good about me? _

 

**> oh you,**

 

**> you are:**

 

**> kind, brave and honest**

 

**> witty, smart and loyal**

 

**> sarcastic, creative and lovely**

 

**> you are an ocean, moony**

 

**> full of everything i wished a could see in someone and more**

 

**> you’re all my hopes and dreams**

 

_ >Stop. You’re exaggerating. I’m not even the shell of that. _

 

**> you are.**

 

**> you just don’t see it**

 

**> you have insecurities, but it’s okay, everybody does as well**

 

**> i’m here**

 

**> to remind you **

 

**> and to support you**

 

**> and to learn with you**

 

**> i’ve always been here**

 

**> even when all you wrote me where song lyrics and small flowers**

 

**> i’m sorry i didn’t say anything before, but i wanted to give you some space, to breath and think and**

 

**> you know i’ve had a rough childhood so don’t worry your pretty little head**

 

**> i’ve always been here**

 

_ >And I haven’t. _

 

_ >Why don’t you hate me? _

 

**> you had your reasons**

 

**> you weren’t ready**

 

**> it’s okay, i don’t mind**

 

_ >I’m horrible. _

 

**> you are not, love**

 

—————————————————————————————————————————

 

_ >I’m sorry about yesterday. I had a rough day. _

 

_ >No, that’s an excuse. _

 

_ >I was just sad, and stressed and...you know, shitty _

 

**> it’s okay, it happens**

 

_ >Thank you for _

 

_ >Everything. _

 

_ >After what you told me I realized I’m… _

 

_ >well, I’m just me but I can improve _

 

_ >and get better _

 

_ >And you, you are amazing. _

 

_ >You’re all my hopes and dreams too. _

 

_ >Sorry it took so long for me to admit. _

 

**> it’s okay, moony, i’ll always be here for you**

 

**> just a word away**

 

—————————————————————————————————————————

 

_ >It’s four am and you’re probably asleep, but it’s fine. I’ve been thinking for so long my head hurts a bit and I will probably be dying of embarrassment when I’m done writing this...but it’s worth it. _

 

_ >So here it is. _

 

_ >Dear Padfoot, _

 

_ >I’ve been out of my mind because _

 

_ >I’ve been waiting for you my entire life. _

 

_ >And I’m here to apologize once more before dropping the subject because I need it. _

 

_ >I was scared you wouldn’t like me. The system has its flaws after all. _

 

_ >But...I’m not afraid anymore. Because I know I have you by my side. _

 

_ >Even if you wanted to stay just friends, I could do it, because you are the most wonderful person I’ve ever met. And we didn’t meet yet, haha. _

 

_ >Thank you, for all you’ve said to me, I mean it. _

 

_ >There’s something else I’d like to say but, I would like for you to hear it in person so this is my number, call me when you’re up. _

 

_ >I’ll be waiting, _

 

_ >Love, Moony _

—————————————————————————————————————————

 

_“Hello?”_

 

**“Uh, Moony?”**

 

_“Oh my god, Padfoot”_

 

_“You actually called”_

 

**“Yeah...Hello, good morning”**

 

_“Good morning”_

_  
_ **“I suddenly don’t know what to say, your voice distracts me”**

 

_“You voice is...How about introducing yourself?”_

 

**“Haha, sure”**

 

**“My name is Sirius, S-i-r-i-u-s”**

 

_“The brightest star in the sky…”_

 

**“Yeah, haha, I knew you would have known that”**

 

_“Of course I...I always look at it first, you know, in winter skies”_

 

**“You really are perfect, aren’t you?”**

 

_“I could say the same to you, Sirius”_

 

**“...God, please tell me your name, i need to say it now”**

 

_“...It’s Remus”_

 

**“Remus…”**

 

**“Remus, do you want to meet me?”**

 

_“I do, Sirius. Are you sure you want to meet me?”_

 

**“Absolutely”**

 

—————————————————————————————————————————

 

**> you’re a rain type. I imagine you smiling as you walk down the street to get to the planetarium. It’s a nice visual tbh. Like, really nice. Like, so nice i wish i was there with you.**

 

_ >You’re a sun. You shine and charm everyone away. I feel like I’ve known you forever. _

_ >I want to meet you. _

 

—————————————————————————————————————————

 

It was a rainy day. Remus got out of his home with his blue umbrella, spinning it every so often, letting the droplets hit his shoulder lightly.

 

He was headed to the coffee shop near the park, to finally meet Sirius after a whole month full of words traced on his skin and a couple of fateful phone calls.

 

He was nervous but also excited. He felt his heart beating loudly in his ribcage just thinking about it.

He didn’t even tell his parents, because they would have insisted to come along, and that was not the right way to start with his soulmate.

 _Hey Pads sorry, here are my parents, nice to meet you and welcome to the family,_ yea, definitely not.

 

Remus inhaled deeply, the strong smell of the rain on the grass getting in his nostrils.

He was ready, he felt ready.

 

He bit his lip as he arrived to the coffee shop and got inside,scanning quickly the place to see if he found grey eyes and ebony hair awaiting him.

 

A small spark inside of him ignited when his eyes met the clearest, purest, steel ones in a corner of the place.

His surrounding faded and, as a shiver ran down his spine and he shivered, eyes locked and lips parted, Remus felt lightning struck.

 

Putting one foot in front of the other slowly, he got near the other boy, who got up without letting his eyes wander for a second.

 

“Hi” said Remus.

 

“Hi” said Sirius. He smiled softly, and Remus felt his lips mirror him on their own.

 

“Wanna sit next to me?”

 

Remus giggled lightly. “Absolutely”

 

—————————————————————————————————————————

 

“And that’s why we call him Wormtail” finished Sirius, as the took the last sip of his coffee.

 

One of his hand reached out to tuck a strand of hair behind his ear, as the other squeezed gently Remus’.

 

Remus, on his side of the bench, laughed warmly, his curls wobbling, accompanying his head as it shoke.

 

“Oh man, it has been a while since i laughed this much” he said, as his laughter died down softly.

 

“I know, I’m extremely funny” said Sirius, posing dramatically.

 

“More like a big doofus”

 

Sirius smiled, his cloudy eyes suddenly unreadable. “A really big doofus that can’t stop looking at your lips”

 

Remus breath hitched. His cheeks got bright red and he dropped his gaze.

 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t want to make you feel uncomfortable” said Sirius, looking genuinely apologetic.

 

Remus bit his lower lip. “No no it’s just-”

He stopped and took a deep breath, even if he felt like he needed his inhaler, and tried to calm down.

 

“I really want you to kiss me” he said, looking everywhere but Sirius.

 

Sirius giggled softly, “Who’s the big doofus now?” he asked as he lifted Remus’ chin up with his free hand.

 

He then smiled widely, reassuring Remus that everything was gonna be fine, and kissed him on the corner of his mouth.

 

“Can I?” he then whispered, letting out a puff of breath that hit Remus’ face quietly.

 

“Please” murmured Remus.

 

Sirius placed his hand of the back of his neck and pulled him slowly toward himself before kissing him. He pressed their lips together gently, like he had all the time in the world, like he had not waited so long for just one small kiss.

As his hand curled in Remus’ hair, he pulled away after small seconds, to kiss Remus on the nose and on the eyelids, murmuring sweet nothings.

 

Remus couldn’t think. And it was perfect like that, because his head was not needed in that moment. Only his heart would do.

The entire universe could wait just for a second.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading this. it means a lot to me.
> 
> (kinda inspired to text talk by merlywhirls)


End file.
